


The world is going crazy

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [15]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Aaron wants an armada, Emily wants a family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: He was left breathless and all she did was outer the four words he never thought he’d hear her say.





	The world is going crazy

“I want a child”

He was left breathless and all she did was outer the four words he never thought he’d hear her say. “Wha.. What? Emily are you kidding me?” he asked her, any other time, any other he would be delighted that she wanted a family as much as he did.

“I’m not Aaron; I want a child with you. Everything around us is going to hell, Alex is missing and Tom is losing his mind without her, we always say we have time but we don’t, we don’t Aaron I could lose you tomorrow, I almost did more times than I’m willing to admit. I don’t want to wait any longer, I’m not getting any younger and neither are you. I know what I want and I want to have a family with you, spend the rest of my life no matter how long or short that life is with you, I don’t want to wait to start this.” Aaron saw the tears rolling down her eyes, and felt few escape his as well.

“Let’s find Alex first and then, I’ll give you anything you want.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly letting her bury her face on his chest and let out all the emotions she was keeping inside trying to keep a straight face, he was hoping that Mrs. Kirkman, Alex would be found soon, he was hoping that she would be found alive and that she would be able to recover, he really hoped they would go back to normal at some point. But there was one thing he was hoping for the most and that was that Emily wouldn’t change her mind. Because in reality he didn’t want a child with her, he wanted a small army of them.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s fluffy(ish) and sad, exactly what I’m known for! Let me know!


End file.
